BLUE
by REDVELVET5
Summary: BLUE- But Love Us Endlessly. A Sequel to RED. Rachael Hope Moseby was born, and everything was perfect. A cute harmless baby, with a sweet smile and Olive skin. But near the Moseby's life, there is also a cold blooded man...Or two.
1. B But

**This is the sequel to RED. I called the other story RED because of the blood Emma saw in her sister. How it broke her heart. RED for the color of love that Emma and Marion had. And RED for the anger that Rachael had left behind when she died. It was Really, Emotionally, Disturbing. **

**You'll see what BLUE stands for in the end of the story.**

**B. But**

"She's a real beauty, Em. You know I never thanked you,"

"For what?"

"Back in the S.S Tipton. I never thanked you. Thank you em, and your right, I won't let anybody stand in my way,"

"You don't need to thank me River, you already knew it, you just forgot, that's all,"

Emma and River were in Rachael's room, just looking at her sleep.

"Hey sorry we missed the date, we could try again,"

"sure, how about this Saturday?,"

"Oh, ok then I'll go tell Marion,"

"Tell me what?"

Marion said, which startled both girls, they both didn't know he was standing by the door of their baby's room.

"Hey! How long have you been there?"

"For a while, so you didn't answer my question,"

"Well River was talking about the date we missed, how's Sunday?"

"Sunday? Sounds great,"

"Oh, awesome. I'll go call Charles! I can't wait for you's to meet him, he's a really great guy."

"I'm sure he is, River," Marion said.

"Ok, I'll see you Sunday then. 7 O'clock?"

Emma and Marion nodded.

"Well I guess the guy makes her feel younger,"

"Yeah I know, she ran out the house so fast!"

"So Emma, I've been thinking about our Honeymoon,"

"Honeymoon?"

"Yeah we didn't have one, so a week in the Tipton hotel wouldn't hurt would it? I mean, we've already seen the world,"

"The Tipton Hotel? Sounds great! But what about Rachael?"

"I've talked to River, and she said that she'd love to take care of her. So are you up to it?"

"Hm. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go for a week."

"Great! We go on Monday,"

"we should start packing before Rachael wakes up,"

**Sunday...**

"Are you ready?"

Marion shouted from down the stairs.

"Yup, I'm ready."

"Let's go."

River had been waiting outside for Marion and Emma, with Charles next to her.

"Well, let's go inside and wait for them, it's freaking cold,"

"No wait they're here,"

"Hey!"

"Hey River, sorry we're late, the babysitter had a little car trouble on the way, we had to wait for her to come,"

"That's alright, we only waited for a couple of minutes. So anyway, this is Charles, Charles, this is Emma, and Marion. I guess my Aunt and Uncle. Odd isn't it. Only five years apart, I think,"

"Yeah, it's odd." Emma said

_Charles 'Emma. She seems to be very interesting. And she's a beauty.'_

"so, I think we should go in now,"

"Yeah let's go,"

As soon as they sat down, they decided to order.

"So Charles, what do you do for a living?" Marion asked

"I'm a cook."

"Oh, really! Do you own a restaurant?"

"Yeah, real close from where you live to, so your welcome to come by anytime."

"You know, you look familiar, have I seen you before?"

Emma asked.

"No, but I do have that face,"

"Oh, ok because I feel like I've seen you before."

"I get that a lot. So anyway, how are settling in New York?"

"Well Marion knows this place, so he's my personal map. It's huge too,"

"What do you expect, it's the biggest city,"

"Yeah, I can see that,"

After the dinner, the two couples decided to call it a night. They have said their good nights, and went home.

"What do you think about Charles?"

"I like him, it's just that he seems so familiar to me."

"Like he said, he has that face,"

"I know. Did you pay the babysitter?"

"Yup. Oh and River will be coming tomorrow morning and after that we will have time for each other."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!"

Emma had placed her arms around Marion's neck, and Marion placing tiny kisses on her neck.

"hmm, you know, we can start now,"

"I'm already I on it,"

Emma laughs.

Marion places his hands on her waist, and pulls her closer, and kisses her deeply.

Then they hear a small cry.

And they frown.

"We have a week. I'll go, it's my turn anyway,"

"Alright, can I have a goodbye kiss?"

"Hm? Let me think,"

"Em, you tease!"

She laughs and finally kisses him.

Emma ran to her baby.

"Come here Little Ray, what do you need? A bottle?"

Emma gave Rachael her bottle, and sat down on her rocking chair. And started singing a lullaby.

"Rock-a-bye, baby  
>In the treetop<br>When the wind blows  
>The cradle will rock<br>When the bough breaks  
>The cradle will fall<br>And down will come baby  
>Cradle and all<p>

Baby is drowsing  
>Cozy and fair<br>Mother sits near  
>In her rocking chair<br>Forward and back  
>The cradle she swings<br>And though baby sleeps  
>He hears what she sings<p>

From the high rooftops  
>Down to the sea<br>No one's as dear  
>As baby to me<br>Wee little fingers  
>Eyes wide and bright<br>Now sound asleep  
>Until morning light"<p>

Rachael Hope had fallen asleep, and Emma had placed gently in her crib. She decided to stay a little longer with her little baby that she and Marion had created together, and smiled. Her golden skin which shines with the moon from the window completes the little beauty. What more can Emma ask for. With a man that loves her, just as much as she loves him.

Emma smiled to herself. What more can she ask for? Life will go on. And that's what get's her excited.

Finally, she left her baby to sleep at peace, and went to bed, finding Marion asleep. She wrapped her arms are his waist and went to sleep.

They finally said their goodbyes to River, and little Rachael. And finally arrived. The Tipton Hotel.

It brought back memories for Marion, and he smiled.

"Oh, Mister Moseby!"

Esteban

_Marion, 'Oh No!'_

"Hey Mr. Moseby! Your room is ready. for you, I will take your bags."

"Oh, Esteban you don't have to do that really,"

"Oh, but I want to. So who's your new wife?"

"Yes, Esteban, this is the beautiful Emma."

"Ah, yes you are beautiful. So how did you's too meet?"

"We worked together, I was teaching in the S.S Tipton, and that's where I met him,"

"Wow, that's nice,"

As soon as they got to their room, they decided to unpack, and later, explore the Hotel.

"Marion, this hotel is beautiful"

"For a beautiful woman, Em."

she giggles

"Marion, why are you all happy?"

"Emma, when I worked here, I was a man who was unhappy, and I used to think my job would make me feel happy. But it made me lonely, and sad. Now, I have you and Rachael. It's all because of you, you gave me happiness, love, and best of all, Rachael. I'm just wondering if this is a dream, if it is, I never want to wake up."

"Oh, Marion, I promise you, this will never go away, and sometimes I feel the same way too. I love you."

"I love you more Em, and you make me the happiest man alive,"

"And I, the happiest woman alive,"

Marion laughed, as he noticed how Emma tried to be so excited as he was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moseby! Hi, you know when Esteban told me about you two being here, I couldn't believe it!"

"Hello Patrick,"

"Hi, Patrick, Marion told me many things about you, nice to finally meet you,"

"Wow, yoouu are gorgeous! Oh, and look at that, we have the same hair color!"

Emma laughed.

"Isn't it hard to be a red head?"

Patrick laughed

"Oh she's a keeper Mr. Moseby,"

"I know, I'm a lucky man to have my Emma,"

"I'm lucky to have you Marion,"

"Well, your table is all set, would you's like champagne?

"Yes Patrick I would love that,"

"Red?"

"Yes, of course Patrick,"

The two had eaten and went to explore some more. The old paintings that hung on the walls, were explained to Emma, by no other then Marion Moseby. The obsession over the painting had made Emma, laugh every time he turned away. She'd be in a whole lot of trouble if he finds out she hasn't listened to any of the things he said about the paintings.

She laughed to herself.

"So do you?"

"Huh? Yeah okay, sure I'd love to," Although she didn't know exactly what he said before, she just said yes, and realized what he asked when they got there.

"Wow, I didn't know Carey could sing?"

Marion laughed,

"Well obviously, she does,"

"She's amazing!"

As soon as she song finished, the audience clamped for Carey.

"Hello Carey, how are you,"

"Hey! Long time no see, ha, so did you's enjoy the show,"

Emma and Marion nodded.

"It's Karaoke day, you want to try and sing, Mrs. Moseby?"

"Please, as much as I love to be called Mrs. Moseby, you should call me Emma,"

"Then call me Carey. Do you want to try, it's really fun,"

"Sure, these people don't know me, I don't know them,"

Carey laughed, and Emma stepped to the stage, told the DJ to play a song. And starts to sing,

**Black Horse and a Cherry Tree**

{Two, three, four}

**[woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-hoo]**

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
>So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.<strong> [woo-hoo, woo-hoo]<strong>  
>I came across a place in the middle of nowhere<br>With a big black horse and a cherry tree. **[woo-hoo, woo-hoo**]

I felt a little fear upon my back  
>He said "Don't look back, just keep on walking." <strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo]<strong>  
>When the big black horse said, "Look this way"<br>Said, "Hey, there lady, will you marry me?" **[woo-hoo, woo-hoo**]

But I said no, no, no, no-no-no  
>I said no, no, you're not the one for me<br>No, no, no, no-no-no  
>I said no, no, you're not the one for me<strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]

And my heart hit a problem, in the early hours,  
>So I stopped it dead for a beat or two. <strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]  
>But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done it,<br>And it won't forgive me after all these years **[woo-hoo, woo-hoo**]

So I sent it to a place in the middle of nowhere  
>With a big black horse and a cherry tree. <strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]  
>Now it won't come back, 'cause it's oh so happy<br>And now I've got a hole for the world to see **[woo-hoo, woo-hoo**]

And it said no, no, no, no-no-no  
>Said no, no, you're not the one for me<br>No, no, no, no-no-no  
>Said no, no, you're not the one for me <strong>[hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]

{Not the one for me yeah} **[hoo, woo-hoo**]

Said no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,  
>You're not the one for me <strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]  
>No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, <strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]  
>You're not the one for me <p>

Big black horse and a cherry tree **[woo-hoo, woo-hoo**]  
>I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me<strong>[woo-hoo, woo-hoo<strong>]  
>Big black horse and a cherry tree I can't quite get there 'cause my heart's forsaken me<p>

And all clapped. She thanked everybody, and sat back to her table. Marion and Carey were speechless, but finally Marion broke the silence.

"Emma, I didn't know you could sing!"

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. I can sing,"

"Obviously! So who coached you?" Carey said

"I had a lot of time to practice when you don't have anybody to play with, especially at home."

"Oh, you were an only child?"

"No I had a sister, and I have a brother,"

"Had?"

"My sister had past away, months ago,"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok,"

"What happened to your brother?"

"He went to military school when I was about 2 years old, after that, he left the family to do other things. He never liked my father, or my mother, so it was better for him,"

"Oh, do you ever talk to him?"

"E-mails, thats all."

"That's nice, maybe you should see him?"

"He's a pretty busy man, Carey, it's the only thing he does, and he enjoys it,"

"Well, that's interesting. Will you excuse me, I have to go back to work. Nice talking to you's two."

"Same here Carey,"

Emma and Marion decided to go to the Tipton Lobby, and sat on the couch near the Manager's Desk, and decided to rest for a bit...Well until they came.

"Oh no!" Marion said

"Mr. Moseby, Mrs. M!" Both twins said.

"Zack? Cody? What are you doing here!"

"Marion! That wasn't nice, after all they did live here, what did you expect?"

Emma tried not to laugh.

"Wow, where's your belly Mrs. M?"

"Zack, you can call me Emma,"

"Zack, she obviously had the baby already, it's been more than nine months," Cody explained.

"Oh, is it a boy!" Zack asked,

"A girl. Her name is Rachael Hope Moseby. Three weeks old." Emma answered proudly

"Wow, where is she?"

"She's at home, we're at our honeymoon right now, my niece is babysitting our baby for three more days."

"Awesome!"

"So boys, what are you doing here?" Marion asked.

"Well we decided to crash here for a while," Marion rolled his eyes,

"I can see that," Marion had pointed to their luggage.

"yeah, I know, we just stuffed things in there,"

"Hey Mr. Moseby, I told you we'd find you,"

Marion had this sad look on his face, and Emma wanted to laugh so hard.

"You know, I'm kind of tired, I'm taking a nap,"

"Yeah me too, I'm getting a big headache, goodbye boys,"

"I want to get out of here!"

"Marion, seriously! Look we have three more days sweety."

"I know, but I know that they'll turn the hotel upside down, I know it,"

"Marion, look, it's not like they're gonna destroy it," The ground shakes.

"what was that!"

"I told you! They are demons from the—"

"Marion you are overreacting, I think they matured,"

"Didn't you feel the ground shake?"

"Maybe a mini earthquake?"

"Maybe an experiment gone bad,"

"Cody may be a science experimenter but he is very careful,"

"Yeah but Zack isn't!"

"Alright then, there's only one way to find, we'll go downstairs and find out what happened,"

"Okay, let's go then,"

They went downstairs and discovered the frightening faces from the random people in the lobby.

"What happened?"

"We didn't do it!" Zack and Cody said, simultaneously

"Yeah right ! What did you's two do,"

"Well, we accidentally pressed something we weren't supposed to,"

"Oh god! I told you Em, these people never change,"

"Well, I'll be by candy counter! They have Twizzlers!"

"Really, your going to by Twizzlers after last time?" He laughs.

"But I love Twizzlers,"

"Go buy to bags, just in case one disappears,"

"if you touch my Twizzlers, you will never see day light again!"

"Yeah okay,"

three days later.

"Oh, Home Sweet home!"

"Yeah, I feel so bad for Esteban, I still don't know how that couch got on the tree, those boys are geniuses."

"Em, they are not geniuses, they just do things without thinking,"

Emma laughed.

"Hey you guys, how was your honeymoon?"

"Hey River, it was wonderful,"

"Although it could have been better without the two twin demons,"

"Marion, they are not—well just a little bit,"

"Let me guess, Zack and Cody"

"Yeah,"

"Well, Hope is sleeping in her little room, and she just had her nap,"

"Oh, thank you River, thank you so much, how much do we owe you?"

"Em, I'm your niece, it was a favor, and I had fun taking care of my little cousin."

As soon as River left, Marion and Emma went to their daughter's room, found her sleeping, and both smiled.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Emma,"

**This was just a boring opening. Anyway, I am so sorry it took so long, I had a lot to do, friends to see, and bracelets to make.(Which is why I am still hiding from my cousin, she said she'll stalk me until she gets her bracelet. Spooky huh? Lol I'm to lazy to make it, it takes for ever!)**

**Oh, and I will later write a story about Emma, very different. Chapter 2 Will be out soon. You will here more about Charles. **

**P.S Songs are The Cradle Will Rock, and Black Horse And A Cherry Tree from KT Tunstall. **

**P.S.S I figured out what P.S stands for...but I forgot! To lazy to look it up. Lol**


	2. L Love

**L. Love **

"She'll be a month old,"

"I know, it went by so fast,"

"Marion?"

"Yes, Emma,"

"Do you ever think about having another child?"

"Emma, are you pregnant?"

"No, but don't you ever think about having another baby?"

"To tell you the truth, I do think about it, if I'm happy with one, I'll be even happier with two, or three,"

"Wow, wait a minute, first of all, I thought you didn't like kids, second of all, your not the one who's risking your body to get a baby, and third, how many do you actually want?"

"Will you know what they say, when you don't want something you haven't gotten yet, once you get it, it changes everything. Plus, I think you look great Emma,"

"Maybe after one kid, but what if I blow like a balloon when the second one comes?"

"Emma, you were barely showing when you were pregnant with Ray, how is it gonna be any different with the second,"

"You don't know that!"

"Em, I'll still love. I'll love you even of you had purple skin,"

"Purple skin? Well, ok, but you still haven't answered my last question,"

"I would love to have as many kids, because I love to see little Emmas running around,"

Emma giggled.

"And little Marions,"

"Yeah, little Emmas and little Marions,"

Emma and Marion laughed.

"You know, River and Charles are coming to see Rachael,"

"Oh. Yeah I know,"

"What's wrong, you don't want them to come?"

"No, it's it's just, I don't really trust Charles, you know. I don't want him near Ray,"

"Em, I promise you, I will never let Ray out of my sight. Ok?"

"Alright. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Did you ever hear River calling Hope, Ray? Or Rachael?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I think she might have a problem calling her by her first name."

"Well, she was named after her mother who didn't love her at first. She's probably still not over it."

"I'll ask her when their here,"

"so what time are they coming?"

"Maybe in a bit,"

"Or now, I see them parking."

"What! She lied to me!"

"What she say?"

"She said she'll be here in five minutes!"

"What's the difference,"

the bell rang,

"I'll go get the door, Marion can you check on Ray for me?"

"Sure, if she's awake, I'll take her downstairs,"

Emma nodded.

"Hey River, Charles."

"Hey Aunt Emma, where's hope?"

"She's upstairs,"

"Can I go up to see her?"

"Sure. Charles would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks Emma, nice house you got here,"

"Thanks, it took us a while to get everything in order without it being ugly,"

Charles laughed.

"You designed it?"

"Yeah,"

"Nice,"

"Thanks,"

"Look who's joining us!" Marion said, who was carrying little Ray.

"So she was awake,"

"Yeah, Ray was a little hungry too."

"Where's River?"

"Upstairs,"

"K, I think I should join her,"

Emma, went upstairs to Ray's room, where she found River sitting in the rocking chair, looking down, who also seems to be very far away from earth. Mentally.

"River?"

"Huh? Hi, Emma, I was just thinking,"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just that, yesterday, I tried to kiss Charles, but he backed away. You know, I respect him by waiting until marriage, but he doesn't want to kiss or do anything couples do,"

"Have you's ever kissed?"

"No,"

"Well maybe he is just waiting for the right time,"

"Maybe, but when IS the right time?"

"I don't know Rivs, ask him," _I don't want her to know I don't trust her boyfriend_

"It's not just that, it's the way he looks at me, like he's disgusted by me,"

"What! You don't know that, maybe he was thinking about something else,"

"Maybe,"

**Charles' P.O.V**

The first time. She stole my heart the first time I saw her. She looks so beautiful today. With her red hair and hazel eyes. Her child WILL call me father, and Emma will leave Marion for me, the way she looks at me, I can tell she likes me too. Right now I'm standing here, in the middle of her living room, with her husband of hers (not for long) caring my soon to be step daughter. I have to get rid of him, and River.

"She's adorable," I said, just to block the uncomfortable silence that has been annoying me since my dear sweet Emma left to get the copy cat River. Sure she has the same hair color as Emma, but it's not even close to Emma's beauty.

"Thank you, you can sit down there if you can,"

He pointed to the couch. I know where the couch is, my Emma probably thought of putting the couch near the window facing away from it. I sat down slowly, I was eying him closely. I can tell he doesn't like me.

"Do you mind if I carry Rachael?"

"Well, she's a bit cranky, and she just ate,"

"Oh, ok," Liar!

Where is Emma, if I spent one more minute alone with this guy, I swear I will lose it!

"Hello!" Finally, my sweet beauty queen is here, with the other person.

"Yeah sorry we took long, we had a girl talk, right Em,"

"Yeah," My love smiles like there's no tomorrow!

"Hello my little Ray!" Emma was using her baby voice for little Ray, and the baby kind of smirked, I think. Marion had passed the baby to Emma. I thought she just ate and other stuff.

"She is so cute!" Jealous yet River. God, I hope she doesn't talk to me about marriage and babies. It's just disgusting!

"So, what were you's talking about while we were upstairs?" Nothing

"What men talk about," I lied.

"Yeah,"

"You know, the TV works. You can watch something, if you want," I want to watch nothing but you Emma.

"No thanks,"

"Oh, My Soap Opera is on. Passions," River and her annoying show,

"Oh, I love that, I didn't now it's still on," What do you know, I actually love that show. I love whatever Emma loves

"Yeah, after a few years, they thought about putting it back,"

"Really! Good, because I really miss seeing my favorite characters,"

"Me too, I like the little witch Andorra." Who cares!

"I like Esme, I think she steals the whole show,"

"What a coincidence, she's my favorite too," I don't even know who that is. Whatever.

"Charles, I thought you didn't like Passions," Shut up River!

"I lied,"

"well then what are we waiting for, turn it on!" If it weren't for Emma's demand, River would have gone on and on about the lie I just made.

Emma laughed and cried during the whole soap opera or whatever, and I was angry! I couldn't hold her, it was the guy with a girl name. River had laughed and cried in some scenes too, like Marion, she expected me to do the same. Dang it!

"Well, that was interesting, guess it's time for us to go, let's go Charles," Whatever,

"Yes sweety, thanks for the snacks Emma, Marion."

"Your welcome, and come by any time, we like your company. River we'll talk later. It's always good to talk."

"Sure,"

The drive was long, and all I could here was River's words going blah blah blah, and such. I don't know why she didn't get her car, now I have to drop her off her house. All I could think about was how wonderful and nice Emma was, and how our relationship will be.

First I have to get rid of River, and Marion.

"What was that all about?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"You told me you hated that my show."

"Well, I pretended to hate it,"

"Liar!"

"River, please not right now, I'm tired."

"You know what I think, I think you like Emma!"

"What! That is not true!"

"Charles, I see the way you look at her, you never look at me like that!"

"I don't know what your talking about River, I really don't,"

"Yes you do! If you don't want to be with me then don't, but just tell me one thing, are you in love with Emma?"

"Get out of my car, your home. It's over!"

"Fine!"

She came out crying, and slammed my poor door, and ran like a cry baby.

At home, I couldn't stop thinking about Emma. How much closer I am to her. She'll be all mine.

"_Charles, I love you. I need you, and I'm sorry I married that awful man, I just did it to make you jealous."_

"_Emma, your mine forever, and I forgive you."_

Now all I have to do is tell her to leave him. Everything will be perfect.

**Sorry it's short. Thx for reviews! Lol Chapter 3 will be up soon. Then the last chapter.**

**Thx for reading! **

**-REDMWNL555 ;)**


	3. U Us

**U. Us**

"Ow! What a headache! What time is it?"

Emma checked the time, and gasped.

"It's five o'clock! Ray!"

Emma ran to Ray's room, and remembered where she was,

"River took her,"

Emma walked to the kitchen and noticed a note was placed on the refrigerator.

_'Em, I've gone to work. Didn't want to wake you. Ray is with River._

_Love you!_

_-Marion_

"Gee, thanks Marion, I was almost worried." she said sarcastically

"Poor River," She had remembered the time River called, and cried her heart out. She told Emma what happened, how Charles broke her heart. But what she didn't tell her, was that Charles had feelings for her. Although he was, and River knew it, she didn't hate Emma, because she didn't love him. She never loved him.

"Hm, what's this," She spotted a box that had initials.

"R.M.T? Rachael May Tutweiller," It was Emma's sister's favorite things.

"Oh, Rachael," _I wonder why it's here_

She found a sticky note attached to it, and it was from her mother.

_'sweety, I bet she wanted you to have these._

_Love you'_

"What a box, it's huge!" she opened it, and found a few of Rachael's favorite books, old toys, and pictures.

There was another thing she found, it was Rachael's Dairy.

_Should I read it?_

Next to the diary, she saw a picture of her and Ray, she loved that picture so much, Ray brought it everywhere. She turned the picture around, and saw some written words.

_'Emma and I having fun'_

Emma cried.

"Rachael, I miss you. Why did Mitch had to come into our lives!"

Then she remembered,

"Mitch! Now I know who Charles reminds me of! He's Mitch's son!"

"Bravo! You thought of it by yourself! Give it a hand to Emma!"

"Charles what are you doing here! What do you want?"

"Emma, I came for revenge. But oh, not you. River. You see, because of River, my father couldn't have a life."

"She's your half sister!"

"Yeah I know, that's why I didn't do anything too wrong, cuz my life would have been really messed up,"

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing...yet. Sadly I'm behind my plan, you see the thing is, I didn't know I would fall in love...with you. Emma I love you, and if you want your niece to be able to see day light again, I suggest you follow some instructions,"

"Don't you dare threaten mu niece, and what woman would love you. Even If I wasn't married, I wouldn't fall in love with you. Ever!"

"Yes you WILL!"

Charles grabbed her by the arms and slammed her against the wall hard, and Emma screamed...

"Marion, let's go hurry, I have a bad feeling about this. I'll call the cops, drive faster,"

River told Marion. She felt a sting in her heart, knowing what Charles would do. If he wants something, and he can't have it, he'll force it. They arrived to the house, and when they opened the door, they heard a scream. Emma!

"Let me go!"

They arrived just in time

"Let her go!" Marion pushed him away from Emma, and punched him in the face. By the time he got the courage to get up, the cops came in and took him away.

Marion ran to Emma and she hugged him tightly, with her tears running down her cheeks, 

"Emma, I'm sorry, I'll never leave you alone again, I am so sorry,"

"Marion, I love you!"

"I love you too, Emma"

"Where's Ray,"

"She's at your mother's house. She came here a while ago to drop off something, then after we left River felt we shouldn't leave you alone, so we took her to your mother's, came back, and called the cops,"

"Charles is gone Emma, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you's before,"

"River, you basically did enough. Rivs, thanks," Emma smiled.

She hugged River.

"Why did he do what he did,"

"Marion, remember when I said he looked so familiar,"

"Yeah,"

"I figured out why. He was Mitch's son," Marion gasped,

"Who?" River was confused.

"Your father River, your real father."

"Wait, so I was dating my half brother! Yuk!"

"Hey, I think I'll pick up Ray, I think it's time for me to visit my mother,"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I got it,"

"Ems,"

"I'll be alright, I promised, I'll call you when I get there alright,"

Marion nodded.

Before she left she kissed Marion goodbye and hugged River goodbye. Then she remembered something, Rachael's diary, she had to return that to her mother. Because there was no way she'd read it, because her sister is watching.

She got in her car, and started driving. Although she didn't really want to read it, deep down, she did. She decided to read the demon book, so she parked to the side, and opened it.

"I'm surprised there's no thunder,"

_'Saturday April 1st, Today, I had an amazing day with Jon. I lost it. I lost my virginity to him. It was magical, and now, I think we're closer than ever. I feel guilty though, I have to hide him from Em. But I love him so much. I'll probably tell her next week. _

_'Saturday April 8, I'm pregnant! I feel like crying right now, I don't know what to do. I told Jon, and he pushed me away! Why would he do that! He said he loved me. But all he did was used me...'_

_'Friday April 14, I cried the whole day when Mitch raped me. IT'S ALL HER FAULT...!'_

Emma closed the diary, she cried. She was confused, then she figured it out.

"It wasn't Mitch's baby!"

She decided to go somewhere else, she knew what she had to do.

Mitch's house.

She finally arrived, and knocked on the door,

"Who is it!" He shouted, with a few coughs

He opened the door, and looked up and down on Emma,

"Like what you see! You don't recognize me do you?"

"No, I think I would have remembered you, especially a red head." He creepily smiled.

"I'm Emma Tutweiller, the sister of of the girl you raped! The daughter of t—,"

"Oh, now I know you, what the hell are you doing here in my front porch!"

"There are two things, first, you son is in jail,"

"What! And you came here to tell me because?"

"Charles found River, how did he?"

"Eh, why do think I know,"

"He wanted to get revenge on River. Why?"

"Look, I don't know what gave you the courage to come here, but I think you should leave!"

"Why Mitch?"

"Redhead I can hurt you right now, and don't think I won't!,"

"Why!"

Mitch angrily grabbed Emma's hand and pushed her out the door, but Emma pushed back, and invited herself in.

"River isn't your daughter,"

"Get out! I Don't care!"

"Look, I didn't come here to fight ok, I just want one answer. Did you tell your son to get revenge on River?"

"Damn it, Red head, no I didn't!"

"Then how did he know about River?"

"I don't know, he has some friends who worked with the FBI, he probably asked them to find her,"

"What did you tell him!"

"Nothing!"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM!"

"I told him that it was River's fault I went to jail."

"And he believed you?" Mitch laughed

"The fucking kid would believe anything I say,"

Emma was ready to get up and leave, until Mitch stopped her.

"Now where do you think your going?"

"I think I should go,"

"Wait! You know you still owe me."

"For what?"

"I spent years in jail, I've never been with a woman," He had his eyes going up and down.

"You wish,"

She pushed his arm away, but again, he stopped her, blocked the door with his body.

"I think it's time I get some,"

"Let me go Mitch!"

"Why, your already here,"

"Mitch I mean it,"

when he walked closer to Emma, she ran up the stairs, and went to the closet room, and closed it, when she realized the lock didn't work.

Mitch ran and opened the door, he ran towards Emma, and she waited until he was a little closer, and then she dropped to the floor, and Mitch tripped over her, and felt out the window.

Emma was hurt, he had ran fast at her, and he hit her rips, but she remembered her cell phone, and called the police.

He was dead.

Mitch was dead.

"Don't worry, you were lucky, it's only a bruise,"

"Thank you,"

The paramedics took the dead heartless Mitch,

"You know, your one of the lucky ones,"

Emma smiled,

"thanks,"

The paramedic nodded

"Emma!"

"Marion, what are you doing here,"

"We followed you, look we let you go drive alone, and this is what happens,"

"Marion, I'm alright,"

"What happened?"

"River, he isn't your father. Mitch isn't your father,"

"What!"

"I read Rachael's diary."

"What! What does that—,"

"River, it had a lot of information. Mitch is not your father,"

"What are you talking about! Who's my real father?"

"His name is Jon Rover, I guess when Rachael called you Rover, she didn't mean it in a bad way. She was calling you by your real father;s last name."

"Oh My God! What the hell! So where is he!"

"Well, Mitch is dead, I don't know where your father is, but if you want to find him, go ahead,"

"What do you mean he's dead what happened?"

"Let's just say this, Like father, like son."

**A few weeks later...**

"So you don't want to see him, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I think I learned to leave things as it is, when I met my real mother."

"Yeah I think so too,"

"Ems, what if Charles gets out of jail?"

"I don't know Rivs, but I think we should just worry about now, and worry about the future later."

"Do you think Rachael is at peace?"

"I think so. Which reminds me, why don't you call my daughter Ray, or Rachael? Does it bother you?"

"What, no I—used to, but I'm over it,"

"Why?"

"I barely knew her, and she barely knew me, and she already hated me. If I call your daughter by her first name, it's like I'm disrespecting her, because I was never meant to be in her life,"

"Rivs, I'm sure she loved you. I think you should read her diary,"

"Are you kidding me, she'll haunt me!"

"I think there's something in there you'd love to read, trust me."

Emma handed the diary to River, and she smiled,

"everything will be alright River, I promise,"

"I know,"

"Hello girls,"

"Hey Marion, is Ray sleeping?"

"No, she's with your mother,"

"Oh, ok."

"So what are you two up?"

"Just having a little girl talk,"

"Goodbye!"

"Marion!" He laughs

"I'm kidding!"

Emma and River laugh.

"Marion, where is my mother?"

"In our living room,"

"Why doesn't she come outside with us, it's a perfect day out here, it must be really hot in there,"

"No there's air conditioning in there,"

"Ah, now I get it,"

"Do you think she knows who I am?"

"Rivs, yes of course she does. She asked me to tell you she's sorry, and no matter what, she'll always love, because, since Rachael is gone, she has you. Rachael's blood. Her creation."

River smiled.

"Thanks auntie."

"I didn't do anything."

"Hey you know what I just realized, If your my aunt, then Marion is my uncle, and Ray is my cousin. Dang, things are sometimes complicated."

"I know, but, you know, it's life Rivs."

"Your right."

"So River, I heard your dating someone,"

"Yes, Marion I am, he's a lawyer, and this time, he's not some random person trying to kill me,"

River laughs,

"yeah I hope so,"

"What's his name?" Emma asked

"His name is Sam,"

"Wow, sounds very Lawyerish," She laughs

"Yeah, but at least we know that everything will be alright,"

"I feel like it will," Said Marion,

And they all turned to the beautiful view of nature. And enjoying it. With River alive and happy, Marion and Emma with a family to love, and Marion's mother finally happy she has a grandchild, who was now driving to their home without an invite. The two pushy grannies talk about their happy children married, and saying 'I told you so.'

**Lol I was reading my E-mails on my phone, and read my comments. I was seating next to my sister, so when I started laughing, she looked at me like I was crazy, and she rolled her eyes, and asked me if I was ok. I said yeah, but I lied. Lol just kidding**

**I would like to thank my wonderful readers. Especially Kristenkar, who stuck with me the whole time. The Sequel was written just for you! lol**

**The last chapter will be up real soon, but not the last story. **

**R.I.P Claudia Franco. She was like a sister to me. She was 4 months pregnant when she died.**


	4. E Endlessly

**E. Endlessly**

It was their day, and Emma and Marion wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"Happy Anniversary, Emma!"

"Happy Anniversary Marion!"

They had a toast, and danced in the most wonderful restaurant. It was romantic to.

"Do you think Ray is ok with River?"

"Yes, left her with her for a week, Remember?"

"Yes I know Marion, but that was before Charles and everything."

"I Know but he's in jail now, they're making sure he won't escape. I promise everything will be alright,"

"Ok."

After their dinner, they walked decided to walk home, and see the beautiful stars shine.

"Can you believe it, exactly one year ago, things changed. Although we knew Rachael was already coming to this world, we didn't know she would change us."

"I know, she's smart too. You know Marion, I could live with this forever,"

"Me too Emma,"

"I Love you Marion,"

"I love you too, Emma,"

"Emma, I have a surprise for you,"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes,"

"Ok," Emma closed her eyes, meanwhile, Marion reached into his pocket, and took out a rectangular blue box. He opened it, and asked Emma to open her eyes. She gasped

"Marion! You shouldn't have, a necklace?"

"Yeah, I think it'll look beautiful on you, don't you think?"

He took the necklace out of the box, and Emma, turned around and waited for Marion to put it on.

"It looks lovely on you,"

"Thank you Marion, but you didn't have to,"

"It's our anniversary, the man was supposed to buy a gift to his woman."

"Aw, Your so romantic... Who knew," she laughed.

"Ha ha ha, your so funny," he said sarcastically

"I try," He laughs,

"Red head,"

"Baldy!" and they walk home, holding hands, just like they saw it in movies. Like a loving couple.

"What do you think about handkerchiefs now Marion? Do you still like them?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"Because I bought you a whole new collection,"

"What!"

"Yeah, it's waiting at home. Ten new hankies,"

"You know what, I love you!"

"Aw, I love you too," Emma laughed.

**Months Later...**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rachael, Happy birthday to you!"

Everyone sang. The whole gang was there. Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, Woody, Zack and Cody's parents, and even Maya and Marcus.

Emma, brought a little cake for Little Ray, and surely she dug in...literally.

Everyone was awing at her, because she had cake all over her face. She giggled.

"Aw, she is so adorable Emma!"

"Thanks Carey,"

"Emma, our little munchkin is getting messy,"

"Ha, I know, she's just like her father, always getting messy with her food."

"Hey!" He laughed

"I think I should change her,"

"Yup,"

"I'll be right back,"

Emma took Ray, and took her upstairs to change her.

"So how bout it Ray, are you ready to tell daddy and all our friends our secret."

Little Ray smiled.

"Bah bah," she said, and nodded her head a little.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emma laughed. She finally finished changing her, with a ink dress and white shirt under, with her little pink booties, and a little pink hat with a sunflower on the right side.

"Can you say mommy?"

"Mamma,"

She gasped,

"Oh, I so won this bet!"

"Great and I heard her too,"

"Marion you scared me,"

"I'm sorry," He walked over to her, and put his arms around Emma, Ray was in the middle.

"Dada!"

"She said mommy first!"

"I know, I was here. So are you ready to cut the real cake, now that her cake is...ruined,"

"The cake was for her anyway,"

He laughs.

"Let's go,"

They went downstairs, outside the backyard, and saw all their friends enjoying themselves.

"Hey, so when are we going to eat the real cake?" Zack asked

"Zack!" His mother yelled.

"What it's right in front of us, and it looks delicious,"

"Here Marion, hold her for a sec, I'll cut the cake," Emma handed Ray to Marion, and walked to the cake to cut it.

She cut the cake, and gave a slice to everyone.

Emma was now holding Ray, and watched everyone eat the cake.

'Should I tell them now, Ray?"

"Booha!" she said and giggled.

Emma laughed.

"Attention everyone! I have an announcement! Marion, this is especially for you."

Everyone had eyes for Emma, and they were all quite, just to listen.

"Little Ray will not be our only child anymore,"

Everyone gasped.

"Because I'm Pregnant...for four months,"

Everyone cheered.

"But also..."

Everyone stopped to listen again

"I'm pregnant with twins!"

An everyone shouted. Marion had his mouth wide open, and all eyes were on him

"When did you find out?"

Emma walked over to him, gave Ray to River, and told him.

"two months ago, I wanted to wait till Ray's birthday,"

"I love you," and kissed her,

"Aww!" Everyone said. Well except the teens. What they said was 'Yuk!'

"I couldn't tell you were pregnant, how's that even possible,"

"Mr. Moseby it's your fault! Your so tiny!" Zack added

"Hey! I am not!"

"Congratulations, Emma, Marion!"

"Thanks Carey,"

"You know, I still have some baby clothes from Zack and Cody's baby years,"

"Oh, no that's alright, but thanks anyway,"

"So, Mrs. M, what are they?" asked Maya

"A boy, and a girl."

"Really, that's so cute!"

"Thanks Maya,"

"so have you thought of names?"

"Bailey, Marion didn't know, so of course I couldn't pick names without him,"

"Thanks Hun,"

Emma Laughs

"I hope your not mad at me for not telling you,"

"aw, Em I'm not mad, I'm happy, I would have done the same, wait till the perfect moment,"

Emma smiled

"Actually, I think this is the perfect time to tell you something I knew for two months,"

"Huh!"

"I quit my job,"

"What? Why?"

"I quit my job because we now own a restaurant of our own,"

Emma screamed with excitement, and everyone laughed.

"Really!"

Marion nodded.

"I still need a name though, I also couldn't think of a name without my Emma,"

"Aw, I taught you well,"

"So Mrs. M, have you thought about teaching again?"

"Maya, you know, you can call me Emma, I'm not your teacher anymore. But no I haven't thought about teaching again. During my college years, I thought about learning other things, just in case."

"Like what?"

"Cooking class, Science, and other things, It took me awhile but, it was something I've always wanted, to be able to do lots of things, not just do the same thing your whole life,"

"Cool, I think I should do the same,"

"If you think so, than you should. I mean, we've already seen the world, it's nice to know you already marked your life list. I did, and I feel like I've accomplished a lot. And I'm happy,"

"And so am I," Marion added.

**Five years later...**

"Mommy! Daddy hit his head under the sink again!"

"Is he still trying to fix the sink?"

"Yup,"

Emma laughed,

"Your father thinks he can do anything,"

"I know mommy,"

"Ray, can you do me a favor, can you wake up the twins?"

Ray nodded

"Thanks sweety,"

Ray ran up the stairs, Emma smiled,

_she looks so cute when she runs with her little legs. _

"Ouch!" Emma heard Marion yell, in the bathroom

"Marion, what are you doing now?"

"Nothing,"

"Uh-huh, Right,"

Marion went to the living room, and found Emma with her arms crossed, and her face very questionable.

"What?"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I was, trying to fix the sink,"

"Marion, it works just fine,"

"It takes five minutes to have hot water,"

"Yeah but if you keep playing with it, there will be no water,"

"Are the twins awake yet?"

"I send Ray to wake them."

"Mommy, Rosie won't wake up!" Ray shouted from up the stairs

"Rose May Moseby it's seven O'clock in the morning, missy you don't want to be late for school do you?"

"momma I think she's sick, she's not moving,"

Emma and Marion gasped and ran upstairs to her room. Emma ran to her bed, and checked if she was breathing,

"She's breathing, but she has a high fever,"

"Should I call the doctor?"

Emma nodded

"Mommy, what's wrong with Rosie?" asked James

"Jamie, your sister is sick,"

"Is she gonna die?" he asked, as he was about to shed to tears,

"No sweety she's not going to die, she's sick that's all,"

"Why won't she wake up?"

"I don't know, she's probably still tired,"

a few minutes later, they took her to the hospital,

"She's fine, she has a bad high fever, but other than that, she's fine, all you have to do is give her medicine, hot soup, and rest,"

"Thank you so much Cody, or should I say, Doctor," Emma said

Cody laughed

"well, anything for my old geography teacher,"

"So what do I do, to make her better?"

"She needs rest, Chicken soup, and some love,"

Cody laughs

"I will do whatever it takes,"

"do you want to see her?"

Emma and Marion nodded,

"Ok, third floor, room 213,"

"You go Em, I'll take Ray and James to school don't worry,"

Emma nodded,

"Mommy!"

"Rosie, sweety you know you scared me,"

"I sowie mommy!"

"It's okay, Rosie, I'm just glad your okay,"

"Mommy, I saw Rachael,"

"Yeah, Ray was trying to wake you up, she was scared to,"

"No momma Auntie Rachael, I saw her at night, she said she loves me, and to tell you that she loves you. She told me it wasn't my time yet, momma,"

Emma had her hand covering her mouth, and cried.

"That's crazy,"

"I know, but I didn't say anything else, I just let it slide."

"Emma, do you want to tell River about this?"

"No, she's on her honeymoon, I don't want to ruin things, plus she deserves to have some time alone with Sam, don't you think?"

Marion nodded.

"Yeah, I mean it took him five years to propose to her,"

Emma laughed

"I know,"

Emma looked down, and thought about her sister,

"I can't believe it's been six years since her death,"

"I know Em, I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I think I should head to the Restaurant, Zack is probably waiting outside,"

"I thought he had keys?"

"No he doesn't,"

"A manager needs keys you know,"

"Sometimes they don't,"

"Marion, why don't you trust him?"

"Nope,"

"And why not,"

"Because I've known him for—,"

"I don't care, you should be able to trust the man who is now working for us, and done everything for us. He's a changed man,"

"That's what you think," he mumbled,

"what was that?'

"Nothing,"

"yeah, that's what I thought,"

"Well, I'll be back in an hour,"

"alright, but be careful, I'll pick up Ray and James from school, are you sure you'll be here until then. To take care of Rosie, I can't leave her alone here by herself,"

"Em, it's only an hour, I promise I'll come back,"

"Ok, but remember, you promised."

Marion nodded, and then left.

**Two days later...**

"Mommy! Daddy! Rosie won't stop hitting Jamie!"

"Tattle-teller!" Little Rosie stuck her tongue at her big sister,

"Rosie stop hitting your brother,"

"Daddy!"

"Okay kids, I think you all need to bee in separate rooms, because mommy has a headache and you's won't stop fighting."

"but momma, Jamie won't give me my dolly back!"

"Jamie, give Rosie her dolly back please,"

Jamie gave back Rosie's Doll,

"Thank you Jamie, come on, I'll take you downstairs, daddy wants to talk to you,"

"am I in trouble?"

"No, your not in trouble, he just want's to talk two you, that's all, ok?"

Jamie nodded,

Emma carried Jamie downstairs, and Marion waited,

"Daddy!"

"James, you should respect your sisters, you know Rosie gets mad when you touch her doll,"

Jamie nodded

"Mommy, Daddy are you mad at me?"

"No sweety, we're not mad at you, you just need to be good to your sisters,"

"Why?"

"Because your their brother, and you should be the one who takes care of them, okay?"

Jamie nodded again

"Okay, go on and play." Little Jamie ran to his room,

"That kid is something else,"

"They all are, Em,"

"I know." and they laugh.

"Your brother called."

"Really, what did he want?"

"He couldn't believe you were married with children, so he said he's coming to visit tomorrow,"

"Oh great!"

"Marion, what do you have against your brother?"

"You don't know Spencer, he may be little, but he's a very angry man who can make anybody cry,"

"Marion, he's coming and he's meeting the kids, alright?"

"You don't know what he'll do," he warns her.

Emma laughs silently.

"Your laughing?"

"No, I was just—,"

"U huh, right,"

she laughs again,

"Well, I guess you weren't lying, or you paid them?"

"No Spencer, I'm really married. And In love."

"Ask your mother, she was at the wedding!"

"Wow, Ok I believe you. So these are your kids? They're cute."

"I'm fife!" Said James

"Me too!"

"I'm six!"

"Is he my uncle mommy!" Emma nodded, then Rosie whispered to her, and asked her why he was very small, and Emma laughed silently.

"So you's have a restaurant?"

"Yup, mommy sings, and Daddy plays the piano for enturtamenent,"

"Entertainment sweety,"

"Yeah that, daddy said she sings like an angel,"

"I would love to see your restaurant, what did you call it?"

"The Moseby's restaurant,"

"Interesting." he said plainly

**Minutes later Spencer leaves...**

"Wow, I've never seen him so jealous before, I guess I finally beat him at something. I found love first."

Emma laughs. And Marion joins her.

**The End... **

**What BLUE stands for? The blue color that stands for the cold blood of Mitch and Charles. But Love Us Endlessly, is for River, no matter what, Emma and Marion will always love River even though she doesn't know who she is. She'll always be family. And it's ok for her to love them too. Love if forever. Endless. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I had fun sharing my ideas with you's. Another story to add to the finish list. Lol The next story is very different from this one, and RED. You'll be seeing it soon. It feels so good to be able to write an idea, and finish it, it just feels like the pressure with all my ideas is off. Lol If I make sense. Luv you's all! ;)**


End file.
